Blood Type
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Cody Rhodes had one fear in his life. Blood. He’d spent all of his life trying to avoid it. Now, his boyfriend, Ted, is a vampire. Can we see the problem here? Slash Cody/Ted.
1. Chapter One

**I wrote this for the amazing _JamzyJamz_ who wrote the marvelous piece known as '_My Black Dahlia'_. I bring to you this blood bath called _'Blood Type'_ that will feature many elements of the supernatural, mostly vampires themselves. I hope that it's okay but I'm unsure of it myself. Hopefully, this will satisfy _JamzyJamz_. X3.**

**I haven't written anything in Codiasi in a long time and I do have that one Codiasi story on hiatus but I don't know what to do with it.**

* * *

Blood Type  
Rated: +18 – angst  
Summary: Cody Rhodes had one fear in his life. Blood. He'd spent all of his life trying to avoid it. Now, his boyfriend, Ted, is a vampire. Can we see the problem here? Slash Cody/Ted.  
Genre: Romance/Angst

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"_We can ride if you wanna ride, later/We can dance if you wanna dance, baby/I don't care if you gotta man, save it/Keep standing by my side 'cuz you know your mine…"_ ~_Deuce_ from _Hollywood Undead_, 'Deucedotcom'

* * *

_Ted's POV_

He was mine.

Soft brown hair, turquoise eyes anyone could melt into, healthy tan skin…_mine_.

And no one else's.

My hemophobic little butterfly.

You _won't_ fly away from me…

* * *

It was the scream that had awoken me from my sleep.

"Cody?"

I spun to face the usually tanned face getting paler by the second as droplets of sweat fell from his forehead, turquoise eyes burning with horror and defeat as I leaned down to lift his chin and I saw _fear_.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Teddy, there's blood."

I sighed as he pointed towards the corner of the room where a tiny amount of blood was huddled and I picked up a tissue to clean it. Cody absolutely despised blood, was afraid of it more than ever, and I had to make sure that I wouldn't scare him in my next feeding. I, Ted DiBiase, was not human, and I didn't know if it showed or not but I was a vampire.

Spare me the psycho labels, okay?

I was as normal as humans could be, but the only thing was that I fed on human blood. And those stereotypes about vampires not being able to go out in sunlight and got destroyed by a stake going through my heart—those made me laugh. I was born this way, not turned by any crazed vampire, and those notions about it being 'cool' were insane because for that reason only I couldn't truly kiss Cody. It was just a peck at the cheek even if I had been with him for a long time—I kept lying about not wanting to be physical with my Cody. It was quite the opposite.

I would hold him down, touch him, fuck him, kiss him, and do whatever I want with him, _if I was human_.

But my damn vampire teeth would leave marks and he might've bleed and the same way with kisses, I never truly kissed my little butterfly. If I did, then I'd rip off have of his face. And with that reaction at the sight of so little blood, I was horrified what his reaction would be if he saw me feed once or twice. I only brought my preys here when I needed to and last night, I truly needed to bring them around here since in fact, she was a prostitute. A beautiful one in fact but her blood was even prettier.

I lifted Cody's face and he smiled weakly at me before I helped him stand up, our bodies almost falling on top of each other but I managed to keep him balanced as I ran my hand down his arm and his hyped up energy was back as he pushed me onto the couch and jumped on me, giggling. "My hero, Teddy!"

"Coddles, 'I watched as he planted kisses all over my face while I pushed him off of me, 'come on, you have to eat."

"Yeah, being scared to death sure builds up an appetite."

I walked towards the kitchen to my house and pulled out a box of cereal and two bowls. "We need to head out to the plane around ten today," but it was nice being at home for once. I loved the scent of my house, I loved everything about it—my memories were here and since ever I divorced Kristen, Cody gladly slept here with me. I just adored the way his face looked when he fell asleep, so peaceful, as if nothing in the world could ever hurt my little butterfly.

I put down the box and Cody spilled half of it in his bowl before standing up to get sugar and pouring it so it was a mixture of sugar mostly and cereal. I laughed as I sat down and took my bowl, filling it up with contents of the cereal while Cody ate his as quickly as he could have. Sometimes, I wondered if he was a human being himself. I felt sluggish and tired, as I do in sunlight. I wasn't 'afraid' of it but I liked sleeping in sunlight. The rays of sunlight touched my skin warmly—that made me want to slumber so bad, the colors were vivid yet I adored the night more.

The peace. The serenity.

Cody was the opposite. He was a morning person and a hyper one in fact. Bold with everything he did, hyper and if anyone would ask him to do a dance in a strip club, he would, complete with the stripper—as if I would allow anyone else's eyes to be set on my butterfly but if I did, he would. He loved his body and the way he made it sway when he danced, it was irresistible.

Cody finished faster and jumped up, 'when are we going to meet Randy today?"

"I think around lunch time, he wants us to be in shape, which you're doing quite well, Coddles."

Cody never changed. His weight never changed, his face never changed, his body never changed no matter how much he ate. He was so active that it didn't matter. Even standing up, he had to bounce around and hug me, his warm skin against my colder one. After I was done, I stood up and watched as Cody ran out. I laughed before joining in the young brunette.

"Hey, Cody…um…"

How was I supposed to tell him that I wanted him to get some therapy for his hemophobia? I wanted to touch him. I wanted to show him just how much I loved him and I could never do that.

Cody stopped and walked towards me, hugging me and giggling before moving away, 'yes, Teddy?"

"Um…I want…" with my voice, his face dropped. He knew this was serious and I sat down and he sat down with me, our eyes trying to meet anything but each other's faces as I tried to find our words, 'you know it's unhealthy…to be afraid of blood, right, baby?"

"I can't help it, Teddybear!"

I touched Cody's shoulder but Cody pushed my hand away. His eyes filled with dread as I sighed and tried to find a few words to try and convince him to get help. "Look, I want to help you…"

"I don't need help!"

"Yes, yes, you do, baby."

"Don't you love me anymore, Teddy?" and that was what made the silence stir between us as I cupped Cody's face, making both of our eyes look straight at each other and I saw the desolation that was all too clear in his eyes.

"Listen, Cody, I do love you…it's—"

"You're lying. You don't touch me. You don't kiss me. You don't even hug me sometimes…am I disgusting?"

Those words hit me like a pang as I realized how much he'd been paying attention as he turned away and I watched him as he walked inside but I couldn't help myself as I followed him, saying his name to catch his attention, a soft "Cody" following a louder "Coddles" but he didn't even look at me and when he walked in our room, pulling out his clothing, I realized exactly what he was doing. "You're leaving me, aren't you?"

"I feel so unloved around you, Teddy…and it's only for a little while. I'm not going anywhere. I just need time to think." Cody said, his eyes burning with sadness as he pulled his clothing into the trolley that he used when we traveled and he pulled it after him, my eyes set on his back, the perfect grace of his body—

"Cody."

This time, he did stop.

"What?" his voice was softer now.

"Why?" it was a simple question but it fell out of my lips quickly. "Why are you so afraid of blood?"

"I don't fucking know, Ted!" I knew that he knew. I could see it in his eyes, he knew… but he didn't want to tell me that and he spun on his heel, ready to walk off but I held onto his arm and nibbled on his ear as softly as I could've, trying to make sure that it didn't hurt him and it was proven to be a challenge.

"Ted…"

"Stay."

"No."

Cody was about to move away even more but I let my hand move towards his side, and my eyes locked with his once more before I kissed him and it was even harder than trying to bite his ears without tearing them off but Cody seemed to like the roughness because he was pressing closer towards me. Cody's hands went towards my pants, trying to unbuckle them but I pulled him off.

"No, Coddles."

"But Teddy, why not?"

I didn't respond. What could I have said?

"It's because I'm disgusting is what. I know that's the only reason you hate touching me, isn't it? It's because you don't even care! You never even loved me to stop loving me, isn't it true, Ted?" Cody knew that he was more physical and I would've been, but I couldn't be. How I wish I could tell him everything right fucking now, the reasons for not being too physical, the blood all around but he was making it too hard for me to do so.

"I love you, Cody."

"Liar." Cody spun around his heel, dragging his trolley behind him and I watched him leave. But I knew I'd find him later on. His scent was too intoxicating to forget and I knew I would not let my butterfly go so damn easily. He didn't want me this way then I'd show him how much I love him—the hard way. _I hated to do this, butterfly, but I have no other choice now, do I?_

Me and Cody? We'd play a game. A very nice game that I was very good at. And in the end, he'd know—

That he was _mine_ and no one else's.

* * *

**For _Jamzy_.**

**Mah beautiful top.**

**Lots of people top meh. XD. _NeroAnne_, _TheMizMagnet_, _Jamzy_, & _CenatonObsession_.**

**Review?**

**X Sam.**


	2. Chapter Two

**I just got a second to update this. I guess I got stunned that I got 6 reviews for one chapter. I always am. XD. Anyways, enjoy this piece, everyone! I didn't think anyone would even look at it…guess I'm wrong. XP!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

_Cody's POV_

The skin…

The eyes…

The touch…

Teddy…

I missed him already.

* * *

I hated staying over at Randy's.

He was always too possessive…he told me he loved my body, that he wanted me, and I could never imagine Ted saying that and I wanted a chance to think but I couldn't think of anything at all and I could feel eyes watching me as I walked yet whenever I look around, there wasn't anyone around, no one at all… but I knew that eyes were watching my every movement.

My heartbeat quickened every time I looked around and I took a knife to slice bread, looking here and there just to make sure that no one was there and I accidentally drove the knife through my wrist, letting sticky, hot blood fall from my wrist and I bit down my lower lip, trying not to scream…

Randy didn't know.

Randy didn't know.

Randy didn't know.

…I screamed anyways.

I felt Randy's arms around me as he pulled me, not knowing the situation yet the scent—the thoughts—the images—I fell down as quickly as ever, the scent of blood that I had in my head, strong, too strong… the blackness overtook me.

In the blackness, there was nothing.

Time passed. I didn't know.

All I could remember was stirring, the blurry images turned real and I found myself sitting up in a hospital cot, seeing Randy and Ted fighting and shouting and I could hear them.

"Randy, what did you fucking do to him?!"

"Nothing! I heard him scream and just rushed over to him!"

Then Ted punched him.

I knew that Ted could be violent when he wanted to but not to Randy—I had never see him that violent towards Randy.

Then Ted pushed him towards the wall, his hand gripping onto the collar of Randy's shirt, and my heart almost doubled over with horror as Ted punched him again, in the face, almost dislocating his jaw with the impact of the punch and I just sat down there, wondering how oblivious I had been all this time.

I never noticed how dangerous he was.

I didn't think he was dangerous at all.

My heart was pounding so damn hard seeing Ted's eyes, blue eyes dangerous and daring, so full with hate and destruction… Ted just threw Randy on the floor, a gasp falling out of Randy's lips, 'you're not a little bitch like Cody, are you?"

Ted's foot was onto Randy's chest and he pounded his foot into his chest, once and twice again, making Randy grab onto Ted's foot and throwing him on top of him, both of them struggling and practically ripping out each other's hair and then Randy pulled off, staring at me. "It's all because of you, you little bitch!"

My eyes were looking at Ted's face, whose were looking at me now, both of us staring at each other.

That was when I noticed how much blood was on their faces. Ted's face had a trail of Randy's blood onto his face, the cut that was deep into Randy's skin, too deep, and my stomach churned as the scent burned all too much and-and-

Ted ran towards me, holding onto my shoulders, our eyes meeting, 'Cody…Coddles…"

The blood fell.

The entire room was spinning.

"Hold onto this, Cody…hold onto this…" Ted was reaching out his hand, and I gripped all too loosely as the world was spinning and spinning and Ted's lips pressed against mine, the blood close to my lips, 'hold on, Cody, hold on, baby…"

"I…I…"

And the world went black once more. The entire world crushed me into pieces, nothing more…nothing was left of me.

Ted…

* * *

The moment I woke up later on, I saw his face, onto more, my Ted and I hid under the blankets so he thought that I was still asleep because I could hear him. I could hear him talk to a female nurse and the words he was saying, words he would never say to me…

"Hello, babe. Would you like to take a spin? I can so take you on a ride."

His voice broke my heart into pieces. The way he said it, he wanted her but he never wanted me. He just saw me as a piece of nothing and I was just that, I was nothing…nothing at all…and I could feel the tears bubbling at the corner of my eyes as I bit down my lower lip, resisting the urge to cry, feeling the heart ache that was banging me as hard as ever and I felt so filthy, so filled of nothing, so ugly, so demented…

I was tired of waiting for him.

He didn't want me. He never did want me—and I wasn't going to wait around for him to fall for me anymore. I heard her moan, and it broke my heart into pieces, thinking of what could Ted have done, the sweat pooling against my hairline, feeling the warm sweat collect and I hear her moan yet again, louder this time, and it shattered me in ways I didn't think was possible.

Why didn't he want me in that way?

Why wasn't I that special?

Teddy…

I wanted to know.

I wanted to know so bad.

Why was a plate of nothingness in your eyes? Why did he love shattered me so much? Did he enjoy seeing me in pain? I knew that I hated, despised, and wanted to vomit just at the thought of blood itself, but I kept myself hidden under the used to be thin sheets of white that was now covered in my sweat.

I just couldn't handle it anymore.

I just sat up and saw Ted there, looking at me while I crawled out of bed, slipping out as pain built up in my stomach and I looked as I glared coldly at Ted, 'what in hell's name do you want?"

"Cody, your blood pressure is awfully high…"

"I don't care! You don't care! We all know that you're trying to avoid the fucking subject! TEDDY!" my voice, filled with rage but who would blame me for being so angry at him, for having him play me around with strings, as if I was nothing…I felt like nothing…

I ran out, the wires on my body ripping out of my flesh but this pain was nothing compared to the way Ted had played with my heart, the blood that was pouring out of it, and the pain that still resided as I walked out…

I was tired.

I was so damn tired.

"Cody!"

He was after me.

"Please, don't follow me…I'm sick and I feel like I'm going to pass out any second! I don't need this!"

That feeling…of wanting and knowing that I was going to collapse any moment… it was there and I was so damn tired of it, I wanted to fall, I was going to fall and Ted held onto my arm, but I swung onto his stomach, yet I only injured myself as I let the tears collect one again, hot and stinging. And at that moment, I ripped the silver class ring out of my finger, ripping it furiously out of my ring and throwing it at Ted's feet and I just realized that droplets of blood was leaking out of my finger.

"C-Cody…"

I was staring at him now.

"You're bleeding…"

"I don't care! I don't care about anything anymore!"

"Cody… Coddles?"

"Don't you dare call me that! You just don't understand that I'm in pain! That I won't stand here around waiting for you while you sleep around and make fun of how much of a big crybaby I am! Ted, I'm tired of this! I'm tired of all of this!" I screamed, each thought escaping my lips. "And don't say you love me because you don't and you can't see that I'm hurt…I'm so hurt, Teddy…it hurts…it hurts so much! Please, take the pain away…make me breathe…I wanna breathe… Teddy…please…"

"Just give me a chance, baby. Just give me—"

"NO! I've given you too many chances and you don't care about me…you made me feel ugly…I am ugly, no? I'm disgusting…I understand! I can see it now, too! I'm just a child that doesn't know anything…a bitch, a piece of NOTHING. I know. I know now, Ted."

"Cody, please-"

With that, I turned around and I didn't look back at him, knowing that it hurt too much to look at him and I was so tired. I was so damn tired… I was just too tired, so tired that I fell onto the cold, marble ground and my head hit the sidewalk as hard as ever and I felt sudden rush of pain hit me hard and then…there was nothing, I was nothing…

I could finally understand why Ted didn't want me…

Who would want me?

Then I saw Randy leaning down towards me, 'get the fuck up. You're causing a scene."

I just breathed in before standing up and feeling weak so I could remember just this morning, that he'd called me a bitch but I didn't care at all—right now, he was the only thing that was going to mend me together, Randy… and now, Randy carried me, my hands onto his shirt and I just drifted off again…I just didn't want to see all these problems slapping me and smacking me into the nothingness. He pulled me down into a bed and I curled up into the bed, the sheets warm and he looked at me once and that was all I could remember before falling asleep again.

Somewhere between sleep and consciousness, I heard Randy call the police. I was sure that was real and he'd given Ted's description. But when he said the word 'kill', I could feel my stomach churn as I curled in my bed. They couldn't kill Ted but…in some way, I wanted him dead for what he'd done to me.

…

I just didn't know how to think anymore…

* * *

**Another chapter! X3!**

**X Sam.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Sorry it took so long to update. -_- I'll try focusing Moore on this fic.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Ted's POV

There was only this glass wall.

Seperating my Cody from myself...

I wanted nothing more than a touch...

Just to feel that skin beneath me again.

The aliveness of Cody.

...my Cody...

...my butterfly...

Seperated from me.

Hating me.

While I loved him.

With every piece of my heart.

My little butterfly...

* * *

And...then there was just silence.

For hours, I felt like I was looking into the glass of a movie. Randy stroking my Cody's cheek and telling him that it would be fine while Cody touched soft spot and nodded. Cody's eyes were as weak as his pained heart right now. Pools of turqouise burning in pain and the softness of the tan flesh was suppressed by the hard pain into his eyes. He just looked frail and weak to me. He looked like he needed to be held through the night and now, at midnight, Randy left him alone and Cody held onto his hand. I knew he wanted Randy to stay. Randy stared at him and noddd his head, he opened up the lamp for Cody and then left, shutting the door beside him.

In seconds, Randy opened it again and threw a children's book over at Cody's head, causing it to painfully hit him.

Cody's eyes swelled with tears.

Randy was hurting him and Randy had no idea of that. Randy treated him as a baby when Cody felt more mature than so. He was standing there, scared and alone, looking around for any signs of blood. I can almost read his bitter thoughts and can almost taste the dried drool of fear that pooled around his mouth. I could almost feel his thirst for water but his fear of getting up. Cody calmed down in a moment, holding onto the children's book, just gripping onto the silver book tightly and then tears just cascaded from his eyes all over again. Sobs that I could almost hear, heart-wrenching and painful. I wanted nothing more than to hold him.

But he hated me.

He hated me with every fiber of his being.

Then he turned around and his eyes stared into mine. He'd spotted me and that was when he'd opened the window and I could almost feel the flesh and I could almost taste the pain and I could almost hear his scream without him screaming at me. And when he was fully out, I expected anger and fury but with tired eyes and an exhausted body, Cody just batted his eyelashes twice and said a soft "get out".

I wanted to hold him.

I did.

I cupped his face. My beautiful Cody.

He felt so good, so mine, when my finger brushed against the flesh. He slapped my hand away and even though it didn't hurt, I had to act human and slip my hand away. He stared at me with some sort of horrid anger. He wanted me out of here. The tiredness was replaced by pure fury. He was hitting against my chest, over and over until he was tired and just slipped into my hands, like jelly, soft and easily playable but I only carried him bridal style, and kissed his beautiful little nose, pulling him inside of the room and lying him down. He then stared up at me in some sort of anger but Cody only slipped off the white shirt he was wearing so nothing but those black shorts showed and I felt his hand move my hand towards his erection. He wanted me to prove this to him.

He thought that if we made his version of sweet love, then it would mean that I loved him.

He kissed my neck, over and over, just to get me going.

"Make me an adult, Ted. I don't wanna be known as a child anymore."

He wasn't angry anymore. He just wanted me to do this. His pain and hurt was forcing him to do things I won't normally do.

"Are you fucking insane? Didn't you just see what I did to Randy in the hospital yesterday? Didn't you? Do you want to be hurt like that, Cody? How can you put yourself in complete and utter fuckign danger?"

Cody looked at me, those long eyelashes batting a bunch of times before his arms were around my neck. "You're the only one that doesn't treat me like a child."

"Are we still together, Cody?" I suddenly asked, causing Cody to blink a bunch of times before he nodded softly. "...then tell me, why aren't you into my arms in our house, the TV still flashing and spitting out some sort of life while I continue to cradle you, hearing your soft breath under me...? Why does it have to be this way, Cody? With you scared and alone...?"

"Because they all think I'm a child. Hell, you even think I'm a child," Cody responded. His eyes burning in pain. "You just try to treat me a bit mature and I'm in my twenty's, Teddybear. You always forget that! You treat me like I'm eight just because I'm a little hyper, fun-loving and a virgin. It's only because I'm the only virgin in the WWE, isn't it? Well, I'm fucking sick of it. Just end my viginity now. I know that nobody there knows it because they'll find it funny and stupid! They all already treat me like a baby-I don't need to feel like one because of this too. Come on, Ted, fuck me."

"Never," I told him, holing onto his waist and kissing his cheek. "You're my little untouched baby - and I'd like for it to stay that way."

"...you want me to be a virgin forever?"

"I just can't see fucking you, Cody. You're adorable." I responded and there was truth in my voice. I didn't want him to think that he was a baby but there was this kind of beautiful innocence glazed into Cody's eyes, something that told me that I could barely kiss him, much less put him to bed with me. It was just so hard to think of Cody being onto the bed, with his clothes off, waiting for me to pound into him. I could almost imagine the pain into his eyes and the tears that wil collect there. I didn't want that for my Cody. It just scared the fuck out of me to think that Cody wanted me to do this with him...I knew I'd hurt him. I was way rougher than any human could be. I can push the pain to an extent of agony and Cody would fucking bleed because of me...and then, what? He wouldn't be able to trust anyone with sex ever again. What could I tell him? That I was a vampire and if he wanted sex, he'd be better off being fucked by Randy...?

I watched as Cody's eyes brimmed with pure tears. "Fuck you," he said with a shaking voice. "Just get out of here, Teddy. If you won't do it, I'll make Randy do it."

I grabbed onto his wrist as an impulse of anger and I felt myself grip tightly aroud Cody's wrist, causing Cody's eyes to widen at the 'sudden strength' that I had. I pulled him onto my bed and watched as his face tightend with confusion and then my lips attacked his own. Cody's arms were around my neck, trying to bring me closer. I felt my teeth bite at the interior of his flesh and I could almost feel Cody trying to resist the pain. I tore off his shorts, looking at my naked Cody. He was already hyperventilating and there was some sort of excitement into his eyes as I stripped out of my own clothing but I haven't fed well today...

And Cody's flesh...it was so...beautiful. I bet the blood was prettier.

I kept on kissing his neck and his lips and Cody was kissing back with ease, almost as if he was born to do it but I was too scared of hurting him and then I pounded into him. Over and over. I felt the warmth of him, the need for blood just burned harder and harder and I pushed into him rougher and rougher, feeling his eyes widen in pain instead of any other pleasure. And then I just stopped, hyperventilating and the next minutes -

Filled with blood, tearing off flesh and the taste of the metallic copper.

I felt Cody's tears as my head rubbed against his cheek and he tried not to scream, biting down his lower lip and then when I finally allowed my body to regulate, I'd seen the damage I'd done...the blood pooling between Cody's legs. I'd bitten through various points of his body and he was bleeding so fast... I didn't know what to do. I felt my heart pound harder and harder. He needed those. He needed this... I felt him sob and cry and then his eyes caught the blood and that was when he vomitted and fainted into his own spew. I wrapped the sheet around him, wearing my pants at least before I ran off. He was so dead and tired into my arms, barely breathing.

Snip snaps of a twig underneath me as I laid him onto the ground of the forest then I felt the cold air twist around us both. I kissed his neck.

In the cold night, I looked through my bag for any medica supplies. I usually packed them just in case I feeded on children by accident and had hurt them. They usually didn't remember much of it so I patched the cuts and they were left to be found. I wrapped him tightly around the bandage, making sure that he bled no more before I kissed his cheek, almost waiting for him to spring back to life but he stayed lifeless.

My poor Cody...

When he opened his eyes, there was nothing there but fear.

"...Teddy...what happened?"

Cody.

Didn't remember anything.

"...Randy, he hurt you."

There was just so much anger in my voice. I didn't know what else to say. He couldn't have my Cody ever again.

"...can you take me home?"

He met our house and with that, I draped him into my arms, carrying him swiftly as I took him over to our house but there was a condensed guilt. What had I been thinking? Cody couldn't ignore Randy forever. Hell, we worked for him. But...

I was selfish.

I was so selfish.

I needed him all too myself.

Let's see how long I can keep this up...

* * *

**X Sam.**


End file.
